sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
NCP Soundroids
NCP (Nega C Payne) Soundroids (Sound Androids) are Robots created by Nega C Payne the Bandicoot (And by default JonicOokami) Background Soundroids are Androids/Gynoids that bare Mobian resemblance and are programmed to Sing Dance and Fight with the Power of Music and sounds. These Androids are programmed with Personality Emotions and characteristics that nearly makes them almost alive. however they are still identifiable by the black tipped fingers, the Metal Cheek plates, Microphone inner ears and Headphones. To Nega the Soundroids are like his children and to the Soundroids Nega is like their Father while Clair is their Mother, To eachother the Soundroids Consider each other siblings and will refer to each other so. Despite Times of Creations Soundroids work on Mental Age instead of chronological age. For Example even though NCP02 Beta is one of the oldest Soundroids. She is Mentally and Physically the Youngest Soundroid and will proceed to act that way. The soundroids also perform concerts and various events across the Vita Nova Islands and Other Dimensions which has earnt many fame, They also perform in duets or even bands on occasion. Each Soundroid is programmed and based around a specific genre of music each even to the point of being similarly dressed to match. History -Pending- Known Soundroids Soundroids that are known to exist NCP00 "Sigma" Genre - N/A (Old Canon/ Retrofitted Robot with Soundroid technology, is not retrofitted in the new canon due to Nega never encountering it ) (owned by RKiza8) NCP01 "Alpha" Genre - Techno (First true Soundroid created. Whereabouts unknown, recently re appeared horrifically broken, malfunctioned and modified) (originally owned by JonicOokami7 Given to Peach Lightwater-Hikarikaze - before being given back by Peach Lightwater-Hikarikaze.....) NCP02 "Beta" Genre - J pop (owned by JonicOokami7) NCP03 "Gamma" Genre - Classical (Adopted by Dot27) NCP04 "Delta" Genre - Pop (Adopted by FroZenHybrid) NCP05 "Epsilon" Genre - Dubstep (Adopted by CrusherKitty) NCP06 "Zeta" Genre - Metal (Adopted by Saren the Dark Lynx) NCP07 "Eta" Genre - Acoustic Rock (Adopted by Y-Tiger) NCP08 "Iota" Genre - Jazz (Adopted by Apallo-Flare) NCP09 "Kappa" Genre - J Folk (Adopted by NegaHynoimon) NCPXP "Theta" Genre - Various (The final soundroid made, Concepted and named between creation of NCP07 and NCP08) (owned by JonicOokami7) Possible/Future Soundroids Soundroids that might appear in the future NCPPT Protia (Prototype Soundroid. information very scarce) NCP10 Lambda NCP11 Mu NCP12 Nu NCP13 XI NCP14 XI NCP15 Omicron NCP16 Pi NCP17 Rho NCP18 Tau NCP19 Phi NCP20 Chi NCP21 Psi Pseudo/False Soundroids Soundroids that exist with false copies of Nega's soundroid technology and had no design input from Nega himself -Pending- Gallery NCP01 Alpha concepts.png|NCP01 Alpha (Old designs) by JonicOokami7 NCP02 Beta.png|NCP02 Beta - by JonicOokami7 NCP03 Gamma.png|NCP03 Gamma by JonicOokami7 NCP04 Delta.png|NCP04 Delta - by JonicOokami7 NCP05 Epsilon.png|NCP05 Epsilon - by JonicOokami7 NCP06 Zeta.png|NCP07 Zeta - by JonicOokami7 NCP07 Eta.png|NCP07 Eta - by JonicOokami7 NCP08 Iota.png|NCP08 Iota - by JonicOokami7 NCP09 Kappa.png|NCP09 Kappa - by JonicOokami7 NCPXP Theta.png|NCPXP "Theta" - by JonicOokami7 Soundroid Showcase.png|The Latter 7 NCP Soundroids information - by JonicOokami7 2016 Alpha.png|NCP01 "Alpha" After horrific breaking, malfunctions and modifications, - By JonicOokami7 Trivia * The concept of Soundroids were inspired by Vocaloids. this is mostly apparent in NCP01 Alpha and NCP02 Beta until Later soundroids seemed to drift from this trait. * While JonicOokami7 enforced this concept. It was originally a split idea between him and Peach Lightwater-Hikarikaze Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Guides/Advice